A Father's Love
by winchesterbitch
Summary: Dean's a Single Father Raising his three year old with the help of his dad John and Brother Sammy.
1. Sweet Home Alabama

**A Father's Love**

**A/U: This is based around Sam and Dean raiding Dean' Daughter Deanna. The Winchesters are legendary hunter's but when Dean became a father at age 27 things changed and he started to settle out of that life, that is until his baby momma got kidnapped...Then the hunt was on again. There is some reference to certain episodes in this, but all the Evil!Sammy misguided!Sammy stuff that went on in the show doesn't happen here. Lots of sad/angsty sammy and dean. Also..Sam stayed with his family but was able to go to college just not stanford.**

**Sweet Home Alabama**

**Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think its a sin, yes -Sweet Home Alabama(Lynyrd Skynyrd)**

**Dean smiled as the car pulled onto Lexington Street he was almost there. Almost back to the one person that made his life worth living, his little girl Deanna. As he pulled up to the house his thoughts were broken as a little blonde bundle came running out of the house with her Uncle Sam and Grandpa John running out after her. She squealed and jumped into Dean's arms as he got out of the car "DADDEE!!!!" Dean smiled and picked her up "Look at you princess...you got so big! How old are you now? 16 maybe 17?" The child giggled "No Daddy! I'm Dis many!" she proudly held up three fingers just like Uncle Sammy had taught her to, Dean smiled and kissed her cheek "Wow! That's pretty old baby" The girl smiled " 'Pa says I'm a big girl now an' that I kin learn how to shoot soon." She looked to Dean sweetly "Kin I learn to shoot soon Daddy?" Dean gave his father a look then smiled at Deanna "Maybe when you're six babygirl" The child nodded and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek "You find de ban man who taked momma away?" He placed a kiss on the top of her head "Yeah baby I did. Hey! Why don't you run inside and watch cartoons while I talk to 'Pa and Uncle Sammy?" She pouted and then nodded then allowed her father to let her down so she could go in. Once she was inside Dean's tough exterior crumbled.**

**John frowned and looked to his eldest son "What is it Son?" Dean frowned trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling but to no avail "I had to Kill Laura...I Had no choice" Tears trailed down his cheeks as Sam put a hand on his shoulder "She was posessed?" Dean shook his head "No Sammy...She was a vampire" John perked a brow "I thought vamps were extinct" Dean sighed sadly and looked up "Apparently they're not dad. Anyway...they turned Laura...and she threatened to come and hurt Deanna...I had no choice but to take her head off"**


	2. Little Wonders

**Little Wonders**

**Age 8**

**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain -Little Wonders(Rob Thomas)**

**After Deanna's eighth birthday Dean realised that his little girl was different, unique even. He found himself called to the school more than once and today was no different. Dean had been woken up by the phone after he'd already dropped Deanna off at school, Yawning he picked up the phone.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**?" A worried voice came of the line as Dean shot up in bed "Yeah this is him"**

"**This is ...Deanna's Teacher" Dean frowned "look if this is about her fighting I've already talked to her about it" The teacher sighed "I wish this was about fighting . But I fear this is much more serious than that" Dean frowned and got out of bed to get dressed "I'm on my way" quickly he hung up and tossed on some jeans and a clean tshirt already knowing that this bleeding heart teacher was going to try to tell him that his kid was unstable. He was used to it, teachers had said it about him and sammy too, they never understood Dean's protectiveness over his brother and had tried to tell John that Dean's "Obsession" over Sam was unhealthy. John's reply had been to go up one side of the teacher and down the other before pulling his boys out of that school.**

**When Dean got to the school he just casually strolled inside and straight to his daughter's classroom, he frowned seeing Deanna sitting with her desk turned to face the back of the classroom. The other students had filed out for Recess just as he'd arrived, before the teacher could speak to him he made his way to the back of the classroom and turned the desk back around, the look on his daughter's face nearly broke his heart. The teacher frowned ", Deanna us on a Time Out" Dean looked up gently rubbing his little girl's back "We don't believe in Time outs in our family . Deanna has never needed to be punished. She's a good kid" The Teacher shook her head " she's been scaring the other children, And this story she wrote about her christmas vacation is just disturbing" Dean nodded and then looked down at Deanna "Go get your stuff together princess, you're taking the rest of the day off" The child grinned at her teacher and headed out to get her things while Dean squared off against the teacher "You know what ...I hate teachers like your, because you think you know what's best for everyone else's kids" The Teacher stared at him ", She tackled a sixth grader to the ground, threw water on him and then started screaming in another language, that sounded like Latin" Dean shrugged "She has an overactive imagination" perked a delicate brow "How can you just dismiss this? Did you even know your child could speak latin?" Dean scowled "Ofcourse I knew. My brother Sam takes a Latin course over at the college, He was teaching it to her. Deanna enjoys learning new things" The teacher looked down "It just seemed like she was trying to perform an exorcism on the boy or something" Dean chuckled "You're talking exorcisms and my kid's disturbed. Like I said lady she was likely playing a game. However you won't have to worry about her anymore, she'll be going to another school." With that he walked out, taking Deanna's hand and led her out to the Impala.**

**Later...**

**Dean and Deanna sat down at the diningroom table to eat just as grandpa John and uncle Sammy came in from work and school. The entered in time to head Dean say "Babygirl you can't pull Exorcisms at school. People don't respond well to it" The child pouted but looked up at him "But he was posessed Daddy! His eyes turned black when I said 'Christo' and everything!" Dean sighed "No more hunting at school it raises too many questions" The child nodded still pouting "Ok Daddy" Sam looked between his brother and neice "ok...so does this mean we're leaving?" Dean shook his head "No not yet Sammy" Sam nodded and John finally spoke. "I'm actually only here for a minute. Bobby gave me a call earlier. He needs some help with a hunt" Dean nodded "Do you need.." John cut him off "No Dean. Your daughter needs you right now" he nodded and for the first time in ever he resented the fact that he couldn't just get up and go.**

**Don't get him wrong he loved the hell out of his little girl he just missed his freedom. Deanna frowned, she could feel her daddy slipping away from her, she could always sense his feelings and his presence, she looked up at him "go with 'pa if you want. I'll be ok with Uncle Sammy" she turned her gaze to Sam "Right Uncle Sam?" Sam nodded "yeah Definitely. Go with Dad Dean." Dean nodded and stood giving Deanna a kiss on the forehead "I'll call you everyday alright? Sam...I'll leave the Impala with you" Sam nodded and went to hug Deanna who was already close to tears.**


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

**Age 12**

**((This is where I take liberties with Kripke's characters. Dean Dies(sorry) not John))**

**Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper -Don't fear the reaper(Blue oyster cult)**

**The Impala was crushed, Deanna Comatose, John and Sam were in rough shape, While Dean was beat up, He seemed lost, Deanna could see him sitting by her bed with a blanket draped over his shoulders, she'd tried talking to him but her couldn't hear her. Next she found herself running barefoot through the hospital but noone could hear her until she saw a boy her age screaming out to deaf ears, he stopped yelling when he saw her "Can you see me?" She nodded "Yeah" the guy was cute, he led her to a room where the real boy's family was sitting crying and praying that he'd wake up, She learned his name was Daniel. Telling him to wait she went back to her room only to see a creature floating above her bed "Get off me You Son Of A Bitch!" she yelled as she attacked the creature and it disappeared. **

**Later Uncle Sammy showed up with a ouija board, Deanna made a mental note to make fun of her uncle later. They talked so to speak and she told him that she was hunting a Reaper. While on her hunt she came across Daniel again, Little did she know that while Daniel was trying to convince her to let go and go with him her father was making a deal with a certain Yellow-eyed bitch so that she could live. Suddenly Daniel's eyes flashed yellow and he reached his hand out to touch her forehead "Looks like Today's your lucky Day kid" suddenly Deanna woke up coughing from the tubes in her throat. The doctors were stunned at her recovery and were wary about letting her out at that point.**

**Dean came by to see her in the morning and basically said goodbye without actually saying the words. Deanna knew what he was saying, she felt it the minute he died because their bond didn't just break it exploded, she was right there with John and Sam when the Doctor announced "Time Of Death 10:41am" she collapsed on the floor clutching her heart "NO! DADDY! NO!" Sam moved over to her and lifted her into his arms internally cursing Dean, He knew about the psychic bond because he had one with her too, but Dean had never been able to feel the psychic stuff, he just thought he was protecting his little girl. Sam hekd Deanna tight and rocked her, he could feel all the pain and anguish inside of her through the bond, he could also tell she was starting to close off, With Dean gone Deanna would never be the Same. John looked to sam and brushed a hand through his granddaughter's hair "Sammy we have to Salt and..." Deanna's eyes snapped up to John "NO! He'll need a body when he comes home" both men looked at her "What do you mean?" She just settled back laying her head against Sam's chest "You'll see"**

**DEAN IN HELL:**

**Dean was on the racks, part of Alastair's torment was letting Dean watch his daghter's pain as he died over and over again repeatedly severing the bond, at the end of everyday Alastair would take him off of the racks and make him an offer, he'd take Dean off the racks if Dean would take his place as torturer, If Dean would pick up his blades he'd be allowed off the racks. Everyday Dean would tell him to go fuck himself and end up put back on the racks, This Lasted nearly 200 years in hell, and that was when he was brought back.**


	4. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

**Age 14**

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you -When You're Gone(Avril Lavigne)**

**John And Sam had split up to try and find Deanna who had run off shortly after she turned 13. Though she was only 14 she always managed to get a motel room, she tried to stay relatively close to where her father had been buried.**

**The day Dean dug himself out of his grave Deanna was holed up in a motel room with a guy. She hadn't expected her father to show up with uncle Bobby at all actually, then she heard the voices.**

"**So Where is it?" Then there was that one voice that she couldn't forget even if she wanted too "What?" James smirked a little "The Pizza that takes two guys to deliver" Dean perked a brow and glanced to Bobby "I think we got the wrong room" That was when she strolled by the door dressed in a pair of boyshorts and her father's AC/DC shirt. Despite the fact that his 14 year old was shacked up with some guy, he was just happy to see his Babygirl as he moved to hug her she rushed at him with a silver knife "YOU GOT ALOT OF NERVE WEARING MY FATHER'S BODY FUCKER!" as she lunged at him with the knife he grabbed her and pulled her to him, Bobby moved quickly to get the knife out of her hand "Deanna! I've done all the tests! Honey Its him!" she allowed Bobby to take the knife from her and immediately started hitting Dean in the chest as hard as she could "YOU LEFT ME! YOU DESTROYED ME!" as hard as she tried to fight the tears just wouldn't go away, falling to her knees she clutched her chest much like she did in the hospital the day her father died, she rocked back and forth a little sobbing "you left me!" Dean got on his knees and pulled her into his arms rocking her gently "I'm so sorry Babygirl. I was just trying to protect you"**

**While Dean tried his best to comfort his distraught daughter Bobby got John and Sam on the phone and told them to shag ass to the motel. Deanna leaned her head against Dean's chest listening to his heart, he rubbed her back gently "I'm not going anywhere Angel. I'm right here" The girl looked up at Dean "I'm Different now. I'm a better hunter" he sighed and kissed her forehead, his little girl had lost that childlike innocence and it was his fault.**

**John and Sam showed up the next morning and froze when they saw Deanna curled up beside Dean on the bed, John went for his holy water and Bobby spoke up behind them "Don't bother Johnny. Its Dean" putting his flask back in his pocket John made his way over to the bed and gently touched Dean's cheek, the younger man grumbled but opened his eyes, smiling at John and Sam "Hey Dad, Sammy" he wasn't too shocked when his father and brother hugged him it was what John said next that floored him "I missed you boy" Dean nodded and looked sadly at Deanna who was still asleep "I broke my little girl. I made her a hunter" Sam frowned and put his hand on Dean's shoulder "Dean you didn't know. You thought you were protecting her, she can't fault you for that" Dean frowned "I can. And why the hell wasn't she with either of you? I found her shacked up in here with some guy" Sam lowered his eyes and John sighed "She ran away" Dean nodded "yeah, no shit." he looked over at sam "How come you couldn't feel your psychic crap?" the younger man blinked "You know about that?" Dean nodded running his hand through his hair "A couple hundred years in hell watching my bond with her break over and over again, Kind of clued me in" Sam,frowned "She shut down Dean. Blocked me, I couldn't get in to find her. I'm so sorry Dean" another nod from his brother "Not your fault Sammy"**


	5. All You Did Was Save My Life

**All You Did Was Save My Life**

**Age 15**

_**I'm not dying** **All you did was save my life**_

_**Pulled me out of that flatline**_

_**Put the heartbeat back inside**_

_**I'm not dying** **All you did was get me through**_

_**I owe every breathe to you** **Heart and soul **_

_**unparalyzed** **All you did was save my life-all you did was save my life(our lady peace)**_

**After A Year of lies Dean found out Deanna's big secret to her being a stronger hunter. Castiel had been tossed out of his host body, The Winchesters were trying to save a family, however Deanna had been weakened and was finally busted as she cut a Demon and drank its blood before she finished off the rest of the demons. But the look on the faces of her family showed a combination or worry, fear and disappointment, James had told her to expect it when they found out. She looked Dean in the eye and frowned when he looked away from her, she ran again though she didn't get far before Sam caught up with her "Deanna..Princess Stop!" she stopped and turned looking back at him tears falling down her cheeks "I'm sorry I let you down Uncle Sammy. But I had to do this..There's this Demon that wants to take dad back downstairs. I need to protect him." Sam sighed and pulled her into a hug "We'll find another way to fight this demon sweetie. Let's get the demon blood out of you ok?" She nodded slightly "Daddy won't ever forgive me" Sam frowned rubbing her back "He will. I promise" he took her back to the others and later she found herself locked in Bobby's panic room, Dean stayed away, Whil John feeling helpless had taken off on some new hunt, Sam though had stayed in the Panic room with his neice to try to help her get through all the pain.** **Cas hadn't expected that when he opened the door to allow her escape, Sam was asleep on the floor as she tried to sneak out only to come face to face with her father, who marched her back to the small cot before nudging Sam awake "Prisoner tried to escape Warden" Sam perked a brow at Dean "What? She try to run you over when you opened the door?" Dean shook his head "I didn't open it. Though I'm gonna kick Cas's ass for opening it" yes, Dean had seen Cas do it and he was pissed, Sam frowned "Why the hell would he let her out?" Dean shook his head and shrugged "I don't know Sammy. How's she been doing?" Sam sighed and brushed his hand through Deanna's now stringy greasy hair "Not so good. The Hallucinations are killing her. Dean...I think we're doing more harm than good" Dean looked up with a frown "So What? We let her out to guzzle demon blood? Dude I can't do that, she's my little girl" Sam nodded "Unfortunately Dean, if we keep her in here...the withdrawl will kill her" Dean frowned trying to fight tears that were threatening to fall "We're losing her sammy" Sam sighed and got up to hug his brother when Deanna Spoke "Help me Grandma Mary...I Never meant to let them down" Dean frowned "She's hallucinating Mom Sammy" Sam nodded "yeah she's seen us all. Me,You,Dad She argues with him. I think she's seen her mother and even herself. We need to let her out Dean." Dean sighed "Ok. Let her go. I swear you better know what you're doing Sam" Sam untied her and headed upstairs with Dean leaving the door open, once they were out of sight she snuck out to meet up with James who took her to yet another motel, he gave her his blood and ofcourse there was the manditory sex. They were getting ready to head out when her grandfather showed up, and yes The great John Winchester go his ass handed to him by a 15 year old girl.**


	6. Nobody's Home

**Nobody's Home**

**Age 15**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside-Nobody's Home(Avril Lavigne)**

**After the big fight, Lilith was dead and Deanna had just found out that James had been lying to her the whole time. Sam and Dean were too late, Lucifer was coming and all the boys cared about at the moment was getting her out of there, They killed James and it became clear to her that things were about to change. She'd chosen a demon over her family, it didn't matter that her intentions had been good. She still chose a Demon over her own family.**

**After Dealing with the horseman 'war' she went to her father and Sam to tell them that she was dangerous and was going to leave, as much as it hurt them they let her go. The boys ended up in a motel in kansas city, they hadn't heard from Deanna in a week as worried as they were neither of them would call her. Deanna managed to get a job at a bar despite her age. She introduced herself to everyone as 'Mary' her middle name. After a run in with some hunters who tried to force demon blood down her throat, she found herself back in her room, with Lucifer in her head trying to get her to tell him where she was. Once she found out that she was the true vessel for Lucifer , she finally gave in and called her father to tell him she wanted back in to which he told her that she'd made her choice and hung up. Heartbroken Deanna actually started to consider saying yes to Lucifer.**

**Sam and Dean:**

**The boys found themselves waking up in a wasteland of a town, the word CROATOAN was painted on a wall off to once side of them. During their adventures the boys came face to face with themselves five years in the future. It turns out that Dean's rejection of his daughter pushed her into letting lucifer in. Sam and Dean found Deanna or well Deanna's body with Lucifer in it holed up at an abandoned asylum. By the time they'd caught up with their older counterparts, Sam was dead and Deanna was in the process of killing her father. She turned once the man was dead and looked at the two **

"**Sam, Dean you don't belong here yet" Dean looked heartbroken 'Deanna' moved over to Dean and Sam her long white dress flowing behind her **

"**I imagine that it is hard for you to speak to me in this form" she stops looking pained for a moment and smirks "My Deanna is Feisty, Trying to fight though she gave permission. Its sad really Dean, If only you hadn't turned her away, made her believe that you didn't love her, she never would have allowed me to take over" Lucifer smiled sadly "But you did...and in the end it will always end up here. You will push her to me...she will say yes...and then she will kill you both"**

**Dean looked down sadly "Let her go. Take me instead" Lucifer laughed softly "it doesn't word that way Dean." Sam glared at Lucifer and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "We can still save her Dean" another laugh "Oh sam always so optimistic. It will always End here. You, Dean and your father will die and there will be no more Winchester family." Sam shook his head "Don't listen to her Dean. She's lying" Lucifer looked up "I'm an Angel, I do not lie" walking back towards the Asylum she stopped to smell a rose before turning to look at them again and despite their protests she told the story of why she was cast out of heaven, When she was finished her story there was a noticeable change in her demeanor. Lucifer had pulled back enough to give Deanna temporary control over her body, and she stood staring at them "I'm so sorry Daddy. I had no other choice"**

**Dean frowned and spoke softly "I know baby. I Gave you no choice. I'm sorry" Deanna nodded and reached out to touch Sam's hand "Its the way it has to be Uncle Sammy" tears slid down her cheeks as she saw her family crying with her "Just remember I never did this to hurt you. None of it...I guess I just got lost" Dean frowned and moved to hug the girl "I'll keep trying when we get back to our time Deanna. We'll protect you" The girl smiled and kissed his cheek "That's sweet Daddy. But it won't help. I have to go" before the hug was even broken lucifer was back and smiled at Dean "See you boys in Five years"  
**


End file.
